


Nothing Without You

by xworldofartemisx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativitwins, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit needs a hug, Fusion, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, King Creativity, Kingceit, Loss, Love, Reunions, Romance, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xworldofartemisx/pseuds/xworldofartemisx
Summary: -And there he was.King Creativity.A golden crown above a handsome face and upon the crown an array of shimmering rubies and emeralds.--And there he was.Their gazes met, amber and gold met a whirlwind of emerald and fiery brown.--“And that’s really your name?” Patton asked.“It is.” Deceit nodded, “But I’d prefer if you didn’t use it.”“Why?” Logan wondered.“Because it means nothing coming from your mouth.”-
Relationships: King/Deceit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	Nothing Without You

“Wh-…Why?“ Patton stared dumbfounded as Roman and Remus announced they were going to try fusing again.

“But…you won’t be yourself anymore.” Virgil said to Roman, “I don’t want to lose you.”

The Prince smiled softly, “That’s where you’re wrong. When, or if, we fuse, I’ll be more myself than I’ve been in a long long time.”

“Virgil’s right.” Patton complained, “There’ll be no more Roman.”

“Maybe not, but I’ll finally be who I am, Patton, and I’ll love all of you just as much as I do now.”

“Oh, enough of this sappy shit! Let’s get to it!” Remus was bouncing up and down excitedly.

“Hold on, before you do.” Logan interrupted, “It’s very likely the King won’t have your collective memories but rather his on from when he last existed. That means he won’t know what you know about all of us, won’t remember the moments the two of you lived through separately. That being said, what I’m trying to convey here is that I’m going to miss you and I hope you’ll be happy.”

“Aw, teach, you have feelings!” Roman sniffled, “I’ll miss you too. All of you.”

“Yeah, I’ll miss seeing you dorks too. Now, let’s do this!” Remus said, grabbing Roman’s hands, “Are you ready, Ro?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

A brilliant white light, warm and blinding, wraped around them, swirling and twisting around their bodies.

And there he was.

King Creativity.

A golden crown above a handsome face and upon the crown an array of shimmering rubies and emeralds.

“Good to have you back.” Logan smiled at the sight of their old friend.

“Wow, it’s good to be back.” The King adjusted his clothes and fixed his crown.

“Let’s go introduce you to Thomas.” Logan suggested.

“What?!” Thomas exclaimed, wide-eyed, “How did this happen?”

The King examined his hands, “Not sure, exactly. We…they…I? Fused?”

Thomas’ brows furrowed in confusion, “Fused?”

“Listen, if you don’t mind me being blunt, I have no fucking clue how this happened.”

“Hey! Watch your language.” Patton warned.

The King glanced at him, smirking, “Hmm…I don’t think so. I’m older than you.”

Patton spluttered, elbowing Virgil when he started snickering.

Virgil asked through giggles, “Is that Roman or Remus speaking?”

“It’s neither! It’s both! It’s ME! You fearful spiderling.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“You know you love it.”

Virgil only hissed in response.

“Ah, adorable.” The King concluded, “Anyway, Thomas, my man, fusion is the best explanation. Unless Logan’s beautiful large brain has a better explanation!”

Logan smiled, slightly startled, “I-…well, I think fusion is the best explanation, yes.”

“Yeah, it is!” The King shouted, grinning.

Thomas rubbed his temple, “Oh gosh, I can feel a headache coming on. You, my friend, are _a lot_.

“It’s the first time you’re in the glorious presence of the full package. I am your full Creativity, y’know.”

Thomas groaned, “I know, I know.”

“King, I believe there’s someone who’d like to see you.” Logan said accompanied by the sound of a Side being summoned.

The King turned.

And there he was.

Their gazes met, amber and gold met a whirlwind of emerald and fiery brown.

“Ophion.”

Deceit took in a sharp shaky breath, wraping all his arms tightly around his lost lover.

He sobbed and he was not ashamed, didn’t even care his name was just revealed.

All he cared for was being surrounded by the warmth of the King’s arms once again.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, my cold-blooded warrior.” The King whispered.

“Whaaaat….” Virgil’s eyes widened, brows furrowing.

Ophion was shaking, trembling, crying unabashedly into the soft fabric of the King’s suit.

“I missed you too, dearest, so badly.” He whimpered, “So badly.”

“Dearest?” Thomas whispered, glancing at Logan who nodded with a knowing smile.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” The King whispered gently.

“I’m so alone without you. There’s no light in this damned place, no warmth, no air for me to breathe. There’s nothing. Nothing!”

The King held him at arms length, “Tell me who harmed you and I will destroy them, I swear to you, my precious jewel.”

Ophion sniffled, but a smirk was playing on his lips, “Are you doubting my ability to destroy them myself, darling?”

The King kissed him then, teeth clashing and mouths moving wildly in an electrifying tango of suppressed yearning.

“Now that I know I can, I promise you I’ll come to see you again.” The King whispered against Ophion’s lips.

In a flash of white, he disappeared.

Roman and Remus his the ground with a thud, yelping.

“How long?” Roman breathed.

“Only a few minutes, I’m afraid.” Logan informed.

Remus was by Deceit’s Side in a matter of seconds, “Did you manage to talk to him, Dee?”

He nodded dumbly, eyes glued to the spot where his love disappeared yet again.

“So you guys were…” Virgil struggled to comprehend.

“We _are_.” Deceit corrected him, “After the split, when Remus came to join us, I told him about it all. He promised me he’d try his best to reunite us. However, to be perfectly honest for once, we both knew he had his own reasons for wanting to fuse into the King again.”

Roman stood up abruptly then, sinking out.

The sound of a door slamming echoed in Thomas’ head.

“And your name is really Ophion?” Patton asked.

“It is.” Deceit nodded, “But I’d prefer if you didn’t use it.”

“Why?” Logan wondered.

“Because it means nothing coming from your mouth.”


End file.
